Dungeons and Dragons: Out of Nothing At All
by DrummondType2
Summary: Misfired Magic leaves Presto under the influence of a love spell, with Sheila the object of his affections.
1. Chapter 1

Dungeons and Dragons: Out of Nothing At All

by

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, and I am making no profit on this work.

1.

"We haven't fought Orcs in awhile," Diana noted, vaulting over a handful of said creatures to topple their leader into the fast moving waters of the river.  
"Not long enough for me," Eric strained, five Orcs pushing against his shield, attempting to dunk the Cavalier, "Bobby, stop worrying about your pet and give me a hand."  
"Shut it, Eric," Bobby shot back, swinging his club wildly at any Orc that dared to come near him and Uni.  
"Where's Hank?" Sheila's voice came out of thin air, as she'd ducked under her cloak to provide stealth support.  
"Hank? He's...uh...indisposed," Eric stepped to the side, suddenly, causing all of the Orcs that had been pushing against him to pitch forward into the water.  
"Wow, I hope the Orcs didn't find him," Presto piped up, "That would not be big on dignity."  
Presto was pulling and discarding random objects out of his hat as he rushed to join Eric and Diana, "Why can't I ever find anything good in here?"  
Sheila had returned to visibility, and was standing beside Bobby, keeping a close watch on her brother.  
"Presto, see if you can get a signal flare," Sheila suggested, "Maybe we can get Hank's attention!"  
"Worth a try," Presto stood in a small triangle with the others, "Magic hat, I'm gonna be frank, give me a way to call up Hank!"  
He reached into the hat and pulled out the end of a telephone.  
"I don't think that's gonna be much help, Presto," Diana groaned.  
Presto angrily threw the phone back into the hat, "Oh for the love of...SHEILA!"  
Presto had seen an Orc about to drop from a tree onto the redhead. She sidestepped at Presto's warning, causing the Orc to fall chin first to the ground,  
However, there was now a sudden glow of pinking red light emanating from Presto's hat. He, Eric, and Diana peered into it, quizzically. That would prove to be a mistake, as a stream of light burst out of the hat, striking first the three young friends, then shooting straight into the air, and then falling back down to the ground in the form of pinkish red glittering speckles that covered the area, and everyone in it.  
"A-are you guys alright?" Sheila asked tentatively, looking at her friends, who all seemed a bit dazed.  
"Just fine and dandy, sweetie," Diana cooed, "Howsabout you?"  
"Couldn't be better, dearest Sheila," Presto added.  
"Are you two nuts? We just got hit with a beam from your hat! Next thing you know, we'll all be sprouting flowers or turn into bog beasts or shrink to the size of fairy dragons!"  
"Well, Eric seems normal," Bobby opined, "For Eric, that is."  
"G-Guys..."Sheila was backing away slowly, "Why are these Orcs all...just staring at me?"  
At that moment, Hank came running onto the scene, "I heard the commotion and came quick as I could. Are you all...Um...Why are all the Orcs staring at Sheila like eager puppies?"  
"I think it may have something to do with Presto's hat," Eric said, "But I'm not sure what."  
"Indeed it does," Dungeon Master stepped out from behind a tree, "I believe this is a textbook case of why one shouldn't give in to distractions while reciting incantations."  
"Incantation?! Oh...Oh, no," Eric had a worried smile on his face, "I get it."  
"Will someone please explain it to me?" Hank suggested.  
"And me," Sheila said, warily eying the Orcs, who were now engaged in the act of picking wildflowers, stealing glances at her, and...  
"Are those Orcs blushing?" Bobby blinked.  
"Yep," Eric sighed, "Think about it. Presto, here, he's never had the best of luck with his hat, which will either provide a ridiculous pun based on what Presto said, or it will take his words overly literally. Well, what was the last think he said?"  
Sheila suddenly understood, "Oh, no. He was cursing out the hat, and he said 'Oh, for the love of...' and then...he called out my name to warn me about the Orc."  
"Exactly," Eric and Dungeon Master said at the same time.  
"So his exact words," Hank concluded, shaking his head, "were, 'For the love of Sheila.'"  
"The hat responded with power equal to the Magician's furor," Dungeon Master explained, "And everyone in the area was hit with the spell."  
"So, then...why aren't Bobby and Eric affected?" Hank puzzled, "And how come Diana is?"  
He said this as he noted Diana cozying up next to Sheila, uncharacteristically doe-eyed.  
"In the case of the Barbarian, he is her brother," Dungeon Master said, "The spell couldn't create love where it already existed, nor could it replace one type of love for another. The Barbarian's love for his sister is Familial Love. It is already quite strong, and therefore, he was unaffected by the spell."  
"Thank God for that," Sheila muttered.  
"As for the Cavalier, I could be mistaken, but I believe that the magic shield may have protected him from the spell's effects. "  
"And Diana, Presto, and the Orcs?" Sheila was afraid of what she was about to hear, but decided that if she was in for a penny, she was in for a pound.  
"The magic of the hat created Eros, or Romantic Love in them."  
"Even in Diana?" Sheila looked wide eyed at the Acrobat, "But, she...well...**she likes boys!** Like Kosar!"  
"In her case, the spell will probably fade over a short while," Dungeon Master shrugged, "Magic like this, it cannot change the nature of who you truly are. Unless, that is, she always harbored hidden feelings. These things are not unheard of.  
"Still, I don't believe that to be true. The spell has muddled her mind. She _should_ be herself again in about a week."  
"And Presto?" Hank looked concerned.  
"A far more serious case, I'm afraid," Dungeon Master sighed, "He is the spell's caster, so I cannot break the spell. And love isn't a curse of dark magic, and I fear it might take a curse of equal and opposite intensity to negate it, at which point, his love for you, child, would transform into an equally powerful hatred. Not an ideal solution, for anyone involved."  
"There has to be something you can do, Dungeon Master," Sheila pleaded, "It's not fair to Presto. He's a nice guy, and I like him. But I was with Hank long before I met Presto, and I can't let him go on like that. But..I don't want to make him _hate_ me, either."  
Dungeon Master stroked his chin in thought, "There is one possibility. The Cancellation Stone. There's only one left in all the Realm, and it can negate any spell. All you'd need do is touch it to Presto's head, and he'd be back to normal.  
"However, the stones of Cancellation only work once, and if you touch it with ANY other magic, it will be used up. You'll find what you seek three days travel to the east. And I warn you now, Love is a blessing, but one that can cause much hardship and pain. And the ones we love are the ones who have the most power to hurt us...or be hurt by us."  
Dungeon Master walked behind a tree, then poked his head out, "Oh, as for the Orcs, Venger's underlying magic will revert them to normal in a day or so. Until then...cope as best you can."  
Eric didn't even bother looking after Dungeon Master went behind the tree again.  
"Well, guess we start heading east," Eric sighed, "Come on, Presto, let's get you fixed up."  
"Have I ever told you how cute you being all shy and timid is?" Diana looped her arm around Sheila's.  
"Uh...no. No, you haven't. Uh, Diana, let's not do anything you'd be embarrassed about once you get back to normal."  
Diana gave Sheila a quick peck on the tip of her nose, "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about. So cute, There's nothing to be embarrassed about, girl. Love is just a natural part of life. Embrace it."  
_"help me?"_ Sheila squeaked to Hank.  
"Sheila," Presto stepped up, stammering, "Wh-when we g-get back. wou-would y-you go to the d-dance with me?"  
"East, guys," Hank ordered, **"Double time." **


	2. Chapter 2

Dungeons and Dragons: Out of Nothing At All

by

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, and I am making no profit on this work.

Note: This is set after my previous story, "The Enemy of My Enemy".

2.

"Master, I bring news," Shadow Demon raced to Venger's side to tell him of the most recent developments.  
"What do you have to report, Shadow Demon?" Venger sat, brooding.  
Shadow Demon told Venger of the Young Ones' encounter with the Orcs, and of the Magician's miscast spell.  
"And so," Shadow Demon concluded, "It would seem that many of the Orcs, and several of the Young Ones, are now infatuated with the Thief."  
"Healer," Venger amended.  
"Er, yes, the Healer," Shadow Demon was puzzled by Venger's new interest in the freckled girl, but had long ago learned from the mistakes of others not to ask too many questions, "They now journey to find the last Cancellation Stone in the Realm, in hopes of breaking the love spell."  
Venger raised an eyebrow, "I see. There are no paths back to their world, and so the weapons are in no danger of leaving the Realm with them. I might consider letting them achieve their goal."  
Shadow Demon looked uncertain, wondering if his Master were not going soft since last encounter with the displaced youth.  
Venger seemed to sense his subordinate's unease, "On principle alone, however, we should intervene. Aside from which, it would be worthwhile to possess the Stone of Cancellation, if for no other reason than to keep it out of the hands of my enemies."  
"Of course, Master," Shadow Demon bowed and excused himself.

********

In the meanwhile, Sheila was feeling particularly uncomfortable. Both Diana and Presto were behaving in increasingly affectionate ways, and the only reason that they weren't being followed by throngs of lovesick Orcs was because Bobby had threatened to pound them to paste if they didn't knock it off.  
Diana and Presto were her friends, and their current behavior was through no fault of their own. She didn't want to do anything to alienate either of them. But their cloying need for her attention at this moment made her uneasy.  
"You okay?" Hank asked.  
"Well," she smiled half-heartedly, "when I mentioned that my feet were killing me after all this walking, Diana offered to show me a massage she learned from her gymnastics. And on any other day, I'd take her up on it, but today...well...I'm not entirely sure her motives are pure."  
Hank gave a mild laugh, "Yeah, well, Eric and I overheard Presto composing some poetry, for want of a better word."  
Sheila shook her head, sighing, "I hope it's better than his attempts at card tricks."  
"Seriously, though, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. Really. It's just...I don't like to be the center of attention on a normal day. Remember that school play, back in 4th grade?"  
"I thought that you made a terrific Red Riding Hood," Hank protested, "Your acting was great."  
"Hank, I wasn't acting. I really was crying on stage when I had to confront the Big Bad Wolf. Johnny Ratzinger's costume was a bit too realistic, if you ask me. Plus, I was in front of the whole school! I could have just died!"  
"Hey, guys!" Eric called, "We have a problem!"  
Everyone ran up the hill Eric was standing on, and looked out to see just what it was the Cavalier had spotted. They were expecting a molehill being made into a mountain, but were unpleasantly surprised to find that Eric's assessment of the situation was more than apt.  
Spread across the valley floor below them were multiple Orc, Bullywog, and Lizard Man encampments, stretching as far as the eye could see.  
Hank motioned for everyone to drop down before they were spotted.  
"Okay," Hank turned to the others, "I'm open to suggestions."  
"It's days like this that I wish Doctor Who was real and not a t.v. show," Presto remarked.  
"Nerd coughcough Nerd," Eric grunted.  
"Stow it, Eric. We could try going around."  
"Won't work," Eric said, "Did you see the mountains around the valley? They're too steep for us to try climbing."  
"Oh, like you know, Eric," Bobby sniped.  
"About this I do!" Eric said forcefully, "Look, Dad took me rock-climbing with one of his business partners, alright. Those cliffs, they're too sheer and too high to do anything without the right equipment. And unless there's a camping supply store or we can magic the gear out of Presto's hat, we haven't got a chance. And besides, none of us, not even me, have the experience to make that kind of climb. And I wager that Diana's the only one of us fit enough to do it."  
"The Cavalier is correct," Dungeon Master offered, appearing out of nowhere, "Climbing the Razor Spires is no task for any of you. Even if you had the equipment you need, and the experience to climb mountains, those particular mountains are home to a group of Obsidian Dragons. They are particularly vicious gem type dragons, and they will be especially hostile right now, as they are nesting."  
"And did you know about all this when you sent us this way?" Eric gestured to the armies before them.  
"No. In fact, the plains were clear when I sent you. I suspect Venger has learned of your goal, and seeks to stop you."  
"Stop us?" Sheila was puzzled, "But...this isn't a way home. Why would he?"  
"He sees the Stones of Cancellation as being a threat to him. The stones were neutral, a form of anti-magic once created by powerful wizards like Merlin as a cure-all for misapplied spells or curses. But, in a Realm where magic abounds, the stones were quickly used up, and their creators passed on without passing along the knowledge of how to make new ones.  
"If Venger got his hands on the stone, he could keep his enemies from undoing his magic."  
"If WE got our hands on the stone, it wouldn't be a threat to him, either!" Sheila protested.  
"True, but I fear he may have another, more sinister purpose for wanting the stone," Dungeon Master rubbed his chin, "If he were to offer it in exchange for the weapons..."  
"Of course," Hank looked grim, "That's exactly what he would do."  
"So, two days away from our goal, and an army to wade through," Eric slumped, "Do we really need that stone?"  
"We don't," Presto said.  
Everyone turned to look at him, "We don't need it. All that thing is gonna do is erase my love for Sheila. Why do we need it? Why would we want it?"  
"Because you're not yourself, Presto," Hank put a reassuring hand on Presto's shoulder, "You're under a spell. You wouldn't want Sheila following you around just because of a spell, would you? It..."  
Whatever he was going to say was cut off as Presto decked him with a surprisingly strong right hook. Hank rubbed his sore jaw, then looked Presto in the eye.  
"You just want her for yourself!" Presto shouted, tears in his eyes, "You just want to keep her from seeing what anyone else has to offer. Don't try to hide it. The minute you heard what happened, you couldn't wait to march us off on a trip to find the 'cure', could you?"  
"I'm going to let that slide, Presto, because you're not in your right mind right now," Hank's voice was firm, "But if you do it again, I'm going to have to restrain you. I can't have you attacking me. You understand."  
"Oh, I understand. Big, strong Hank, always the guy to come to the aid of the little guy! But were you doing it for the little guy, Hank, or were you doing it to show off in front of Sheila?"  
Sheila stepped between them, "Stop it! Both of you! Hank, let me talk to him. And Presto, you apologize to Hank! Right now!"  
"But..."  
"I mean it, Presto! Whatever the reason, hitting your friends isn't okay," Her tone was gentle, but firm, "Hank didn't do anything to deserve that. Bullies hit first, Presto. Is that what you want to be? A bully?"  
"But I..." Presto turned, his eyes filled with tears, and ran back the way they'd come.  
"Presto!" Sheila called, and was about to take off running, when Eric put his shield in front of her.  
"I'll go," he said, "If Hank goes, Presto's liable to start another fight, and Hank here would have to finish it the hard way, the way Presto is right now. And if you went, it would only convince him that you loved him back, and we'd have an even harder time convincing him to break the spell."  
"Why not me or Diana?" Bobby demanded.  
"'Cause you don't know enough about these things yet, kiddo," Eric ruffled Bobby's hair, "And Diana is under the same spell for a few more days, so she has a horse in this race...uh, not that you're a horse, Sheila."  
"I get what you mean, Eric. Please, don't hurt his feelings."  
"Eric," Hank called after the Cavalier, "Tell Presto...tell him I'm not mad at him, and I just want him to be alright."  
As Eric left, he moved to hug Sheila, but she gently pushed him away.  
"I just...I a moment to myself," Hank heard the hitch in her voice, and nodded. She slipped on her cloak, and Hank walk over to a tree, slamming his fist against it in frustration.  
"Good one, Hank," his voice was full of self-reproach, "Can't even talk to your friends without a fight breaking out."  
"Do not be so hard on yourself, Ranger," Dungeon Master stood beside him, "The Magician is not himself, and Sheila, she's confused about how to treat any of you. If she favors the Magician ever so slightly, she's afraid you would show jealousy. If she favors you right now, she's afraid that the Magician will be hurt even more. It is a hard road to walk."

*******

"Presto! Presto, come on, man!"  
"Go away," Presto replied.  
"Dude, Hank's not gonna pound your face in. And Sheila, she's not really mad at you, man. She's worried. And sometimes, when you're worried, y'sorta snap at people. I should know. I'm a bit of an expert."  
"It hurts, Eric. Being in love isn't supposed to hurt! It's supposed to feel good. It's supposed to make people happy!"  
Eric scoffed, "I'm the last person you want to talk to about that, Presto. Happy. I love my parents. I sure as hell ain't happy."  
"It's not the same thing," Presto sulked.  
"The Hell it isn't!" Eric roared, "I love 'em, and I do thing to try an impress 'em. D'you know that I play piano? Well, I learned 'cause I thought it might get them to notice me. Dad? He's always off to one business meeting or another. Always about the board room, and never about me. Mom? She's oblivious to everything. She just reads those trashy romance novels and pretends everything is fine.  
"My parent's don't show me that they care. They just bought me a bunch of crap to shut me up and then people wonder why it is that I can't really...  
"Look, man, for what it's worth, Sheila does care about you. Not the way you want, but she does. So, she's in love with Hank. Suck it up and deal with it. It's called life. Loving someone doesn't mean they'll love you back."  
"You know," Presto wiped his eyes, "You suck at cheering people up."  
"I'll add it to the list of everything else I suck at. Now let's get moving."

*****  
"Feeling better, Diana?" Sheila asked as the Acrobat shook her head, seemingly to clear out the cobwebs.  
"I...I think so," Diana rubbed her forehead, "Remind me never to step in front of Presto's hat again."  
"Deal. And you're sure you're over the spell?"  
Diana shrugged, "One way to find out."  
"What's tha...mph!" Sheila let out a muffled cry as Diana pressed her lips to Sheila's, embracing her in such a way that the redhead couldn't pry loose. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun.  
"Yep. I'm over it," Diana smiled, "Though, you kiss pretty good, all things considered."  
Sheila, for her part, was too stunned to have a reply.  
"Hank's gonna worry." Diana said.  
"Huh? Oh, he's keeping a lookout for when Eric and Presto get back."  
"Really? That's good."  
"Uh...why is that good," Sheila raised a concerned eyebrow.  
"Because," Diana's eyes started to glow red, and she began to melt and shift, her voice going several octaves lower, "That means that he won't be around to stop me from taking you prisoner!"  
"Diana" finished morphing into Venger, wings spread wide, a wicked grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Dungeons and Dragons: Out of Nothing At All

by

DrummondType2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, and I am making no profit on this work.

Note: This is set after my previous story, "The Enemy of My Enemy".

3.

Everyone had been so concerned with getting to the Stone of Cancellation that they had failed to notice that Diana was not her usual, outgoing self. Or, if they had noticed, they might have just chalked it up to her spell-induced infatuation with Sheila. The truth was, Diana was fighting a war in her head, as her normal personality was struggling to cope with the presence of this new, magically grafted persona.  
"I'm into guys!" She asserted to herself, "Knock off this nonsense!"  
"But Sheila's so cute," her ensorcelled affections insisted, "She's always nice to me and she's kind to people, and those freckles are so pretty, and that hair. Girl, have you seen how that hair shines in the sun?"  
"Knock it off!" Diana retorted angrily, "Even if all of that were true, there's two other things to consider. First, she's with Hank, and they got a pretty solid thing going. and second, I am not attracted to girls! I have it hard enough being the athletic girl on the gym team. There's already talk like that going around the school. If anyone heard about me acting like this..."  
"And since when did we worry about what other people thought?" her enchanted amore replied cattily, "If we worried about what other people thought, we wouldn't be gold medal winners, now would we?"  
"But Sheila's a girl. I like boys."  
"Is there a rule that says you can't like both?"  
"I...Maybe. I wouldn't know? Besides, I wouldn't know the first thing about what two girls would do together."  
"There was a time you wouldn't have known how to do the pole vault or the parallel bars, either, girl," her entranced ardor pointed out, "Learn by doing!"  
"Uh huh. Even if I bought that, and I don't, doesn't change who Sheila is. She's all about Hank, in case you hadn't noticed."  
"Well, Hank's alright. We could see if he'd want to try a special relationship with me and Sheila."  
**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"** Diana roared.  
She snapped out of her internal conflict to realize that she was standing alone in a field. No...wait. She wasn't alone. Standing in front of her, hideous red eyes staring absently, was Nightmare.  
"Oh, hell. Is Venger here? Where is everyone?"  
She moved to look for the others, when suddenly Nightmare snapped to attention and with amazing speed, barred her path.  
"Oh, it's like that is it? Horse, you and me are gonna scrap!"

********

"Y-you...You kissed me!" Sheila looked green.  
"Yes," Venger confirmed, wondering why she was stating the blatantly obvious.  
"You...," suddenly she looked furious, "You pretend to be one of my friends, and then kiss me without **_permission_**! What sort of creep are you?"  
"Would you have preferred it if it HAD been the Acrobat?" Venger raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
"At least _she_ would have had a decent excuse," Sheila wiped her mouth in disgust, "She's under a spell. What's your excuse?"  
"That would be putting YOU under a spell," Venger snapped his fingers, a smile on his face.  
Sheila opened her mouth to scream for the others, only to realize to her horror that there was no sound coming out. She could feel the vibrations in her throat, as though she were screaming for all she was worth, but there was no noise. She took a step back from Venger, her eyes wide with confusion and terror.  
"I was inspired by one of the songs from your world that I heard you children singing while spying on you these many months. I have, to use words you may know, taken the words right out of your mouth."  
_-Damn it, Eric, you and your Meat Loaf songs!-_ Sheila thought in frustration.  
"A quiet prisoner is the best prisoner," Venger grabbed her before she could try to run, "None of your self-righteous prattle.  
"You needn't fear for the Acrobat, though. I found her lost in thought and left Nightmare to stand guard over her while I took her place. But as a prisoner, you are the one whom the others worry about the most, meaning that I can now request their services.  
"Shadow Demon!"  
"Yes, Master," Shadow Demon appeared from the dark of the encroaching night, "What do you require?"  
"I am taking this girl to my castle. Inform her friends of the my offer."  
"As you command, Master," Shadow Demon bowed.  
Venger clearly read the confusion on Sheila's face.  
"I will hold you prisoner, and send the others to the Obsidian Dungeon, where they can retrieve the Stone of Cancellation for me. Once I have the stone, your friends may have you back."  
Sheila's eyes narrowed in anger, and she hoped that Venger could read lips.  
He smirked, "How unworthy a sentiment for one of Dungeon Master's pupils."

******

Presto and Eric returned to where Hank and Bobby were waiting.  
"Now," Eric looked at Hank and then at Presto, "I...uh...I ain't too good at this stuff, and normally it would be Hank smoothing things out, but since he's involved...ahem, you two shake hands and make up."  
"Hank, I'm...I'm really sorry I hit you. And said all those things," Presto fidgeted.  
"It's okay," Hank nodded, "Spell or no spell, love can make a guy do some crazy stuff, sometimes. 'Specially if it's being in love with Sheila."  
"Where is Sheila?" Eric looked around, "And Diana?"  
"Sheila put her cloak on awhile ago. Said she needed some time to herself," Hank scanned the horizon, "As for Diana, I haven't seen her since we got here."  
"There she is!" Bobby pointed suddenly. They looked to see Diana, running down a hill, being pursued by Nightmare.  
"Stupid magic demon horse!" Diana shouted.  
Hank grabbed his bow and readied and arrow, letting fly a bolt of power that struck the monstrous stallion head on. Nightmare shook off the attack, and then turned off in another direction.  
"What in the world?" Eric exclaimed.  
"Found...Nightmare...watching...me," Diana said between breaths. She hadn't run that far that fast in awhile.  
"Venger?"  
"Didn't see him," she exhaled, getting her breath back, "Haven't seen Sheila in a bit, either. She alright? We drive her nuts?"  
"Your young friend is my Master's guest," Shadow Demon appeared before them, "And will remain that way until you retrieve the Stone of Cancellation."  
"You give my sister back!" Bobby swung his club at Shadow Demon, only for it to pass harmlessly through him.  
"She will be returned when the Master has the Stone of Cancellation. You will find it in the Obsidian Dungeon, guarded by the Obsidian Dragons, at the end of this valley."  
"Past all your Orcs, Lizard Men, and Bullywogs," Eric noted.  
"The Master's armies have been instructed to let you pass. Provided, of course, that you're heading in the direction of the Obsidian Dungeon. Attempt to flee the valley or deviate from the path, and you will be woefully outnumbered."  
"Venger's scared to go after the Stone himself," Hank realized.  
"The Stone is guarded by nesting Obsidian Dragons," Shadow Demon reminded them, "And the Obsidian Dungeon has many traps against any who would claim it."  
"Tell Venger that if he harms one hair on her head..." Hank began.  
"He'll have to answer to me!" Presto's expression was dark.  
Shadow Demon could barely keep from laughing, "Oh, yes, the Master lives in terror of you and your hat, spectacled one."  
"It won't just be Presto," Bobby growled.  
"It'll be all of us," Diana promised.  
"The Thief will be fine, provided you retrieve the Stone in short order. You have two days walking. I suggest you get moving."


End file.
